Shot in the Dark
by Clinically Insane
Summary: This is the last in the series, Once Upon a Night Club was first, but fear not I'm filling in the folly between the first and the last click my name 2 read Captured in Canada.
1. Default Chapter

Shot in the Dark  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Remy slid a solitary piece of folded white paper across Buckethead's desk nervously and then stepped back into the darkness of the office. He stood there stock still attempting to defer the instinct to fidget with his trench coat. He tried to read his employer's expression, but much to his dismay, Mags had a pretty good poker face.  
  
"Have you thought this decision all the way through?" Magneto finally broke the silence.  
  
"Oui," answered Remy with a shaky voice.  
  
"You are aware of my agreement with your father?"  
  
"Oui, Remy is."  
  
"And what do you propose your father should do about this?" asked Magneto a little too calmly.  
  
"Remy don' care dat be his problem nah."  
  
"I see," said Magneto re-folding the paper and placing it on his desk.  
  
"He's taken' dis really well," thought Remy.  
  
"But of course there are repercussions to every action, Mr. LaBeau!" said Magneto with a twinge of anger present in his voice.  
  
Before Remy had a chance to say anything in his defense he found himself pinned to the wall behind with jagged metal bars. One of bars cut into Remy's right arm. Another, smaller piece of metal, shaped like an arrow lodged itself a few inches above Remy's right knee and it wasn't over yet. Remy could feel his body being lifted off the wall and the bars of metal constricting around his torso. Tiny pieces of metal, like buckshot sprayed towards Remy. Most of them missed, but one cut part of Remy's forehead.  
  
At the same time this unfathomable beating was occurring Victor Creed was sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer and admiring his work in the obituary section of the Sunday paper when he heard a loud *CRASH* (Remy had just been thrown into or more likely through a bookshelf).  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" said Victor to no one.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" asked Mystique as she walked in, "Gambit tried to resign."  
  
"That was a bad move," said Creed.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Mystique as she nonchalantly browsed through the contents of the refrigerator.  
  
There was another loud crash.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on in there?" asked Creed.  
  
"Sounds like Magneto's taking out some pent up aggression on him," said Mystique a little too chipper for her general personality.  
  
"Sounds like you wanna watch," said Creed without looking up.  
  
"Well he deserves to be chained up and beaten, if you ask me. Not only did he betray Magneto, but the rest of us as well!" said Mystique.  
  
But, by then Victor wasn't listening the phrase 'chained up and beaten' had brought him back to the days of his childhood when his father h no had him chained in the basement and would bludgeon him with a lead pipe. That was the last straw! He was going to put an end to this, no matter the consequence.  
  
"You're just pissed because he stopped taking his 'pent up aggression' out on you," said Victor snidely (Well how did you think Kurt came to be?! Or is it more plausible that Creed is the father, with the tail and all?)  
  
"Well, I never." said Mystique slamming the refrigerator door and storming out of the room.  
  
"Works every time," thought Creed with a wicked smirk, "now on to more important matters!"  
  
He could torture Mystique anytime he got board.  
  
Creed didn't even knock he just busted up into Magneto's office. The First thing he saw Magneto standing in front of the desk smoking a cigarette. Then he noticed Remy's limp body on the floor over towards the far corner of the room.  
  
"Ah, Victor there you are. I was just about to call you, FINISH HIM!" commanded Magneto.  
  
Victor to walked over and picked Remy's motionless body, then turned to leave, but before he walked out of the room said, "I think Mystique wanted you for something."  
  
"Oh, uh. thank you." Magneto trailed off a little taken back. It had only been a few years since Mystique had invited him into her boudoir, but who was counting?  
  
That's when he spotted his open desk drawer. Inside there was a photo of him and his wife, well "wife". He had employed her as a nanny for his two rambunctious toddlers, Pietro and Wanda. She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Not only did she have white hair, but lavender eyes and on top of all of that she had been a mutant. Although for the life of him he couldn't remember what her powers were.  
  
He had her pose as his wife one night at an estate dinner that was in remembrance of all the people who had died during the holocaust. She was amazing, she hung on him like a lace ascot, no one doubted for a minute that she was his wife. It was the perfect rouse, but one glaring problem had arisen. He had fallen in love with her.  
  
He fell in love with her not just because she was beautiful and for some unknown reason adored his children, Pietro and Wanda even called her 'mom', but she because she didn't fear him, in fact she would even challenge his political views, while she folded the laundry and when ever she wore his "detective" hat, she loved that hat. And damn could that girl cook! If anything he was afraid of her, she was terribly mysterious and never let him touch her. Then one day she said she had to go away for a few days to the Swiss Alps to settle financial issues, but Magneto had gotten a hold of her tickets before hand and found her true destination to be the Antarctic.  
  
Three days later a death certificate was delivered by FedEx. He being her last employer had to sign it and send it back to the morgue in the Swiss Alps, apparently there had been a "skiing accident".  
  
It was after that incident that Magneto couldn't stand the sight of his daughter, Wanda. She reminded him too much of his "wife", Lani.  
  
It was two weeks after the death certificate came that Victor Creed, her so called uncle showed up to take any of Lani's remaining stuff away, but then heard Magneto's take on humanity and decided to stick around after forwarding her stuff to somewhere in Peru. Victor claimed she had a sister down there.  
  
It was then that Magneto came out of his trance, "Ancient history," he muttered as he selected a bottle of bourbon from his private bar and made his way to Mystique's room to . . . uh . . .watch "smack down" (A.N. Hee Hee). 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Meanwhile, Victor had put Remy into a pick-up truck, which he had hot wired earlier and drove to the high school. He stopped the truck in Mystique's old parking space and went in search of a pay phone.  
  
"Hang tight, kid," said Creed as he got out of the car.  
  
Remy sat slumped over on the passenger side of the cab, "S-S-So cold."  
  
That's when Victor noticed that blood had started to seep through Remy's trench coat, "It's gonna be ok, just stay conscious."  
  
As soon as Victor found a pay phone he called his girlfriend of three months, "Stormy?"  
  
"Victor?" asked a sleepy Storm, "You're calling me? On the phone?!"  
  
"Babe, we don't have time for this right now . . ."  
  
"Victor, it's two in the morning. We can have sexual relations later." said a weary Storm. She always knew he was any animal, but she had no idea how much of an animal!  
  
"Hey, if you're board I brought a pick up," said Victor with a wicked tint in his voice.  
  
Luckily for Remy, Victor did have one of those little voices (A.N.: And no I don't mean he's schizophrenic! People, can we not start this again?!), a conscience, which at that moment was screaming, "Remember the kid, DUMBASS? Well he's bleeding to DEATH! You can make a BOOTY CALL any night!"  
  
"Victor, I'm hanging-up now," said Storm.  
  
"No, wait!" yelled Victor.  
  
"What?!" Storm was starting to grow impatient.  
  
"It's Gambit, he bleeding to death. I need you to come pick him up."  
  
Now Storm was awake, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled into the receiver.  
  
"The high school"  
  
"Hank and I will be there in 5 minutes!" she said as she slammed the phone into the receiver.  
  
Approx. 4 minutes and 20 seconds later Hank and Storm came careening around one of the brick buildings in the Prof's Rolls and screeched to a halt about 30' from the pick-up.  
  
"It's up to you now, kid," Victor said under his breath as he lifted Remy out of the pick-up and handed him to Hank.  
  
As Hank rushed back to the Rolls with Remy, Victor gave Storm a weird look.  
  
"What?" asked Storm.  
  
"You took the Rolls?" asked Victor trying not to laugh.  
  
"I know it's not the most inconspicuous vehicle we have, but it was the only car that had a clear shot out of the garage," Storm explained.  
  
"Storm, I need you to drive, while I assess the damage!" yelled Hank from the Rolls.  
  
"Sure it was," said Victor laughing as he got back in the pick-up and drove away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Back at the Institute Professor X was waiting down in the medical lab with Logan, when Storm came rushing in with Remy in her arms and Hank on her heels. She put him down on the operating table and started to take his clothes off.  
  
"FLAMIN' HELL!" exclaimed Logan when he saw Remy.  
  
"Where should we start?" the Professor asked Hank.  
  
"His left leg, it looks like an arrow's stuck it."  
  
"What else?" asked Logan as Strom went for Remy's belt.  
  
"He has a deep gash on his arm, a slice on his forehead, a few broken ribs and he's lost a lot of blood. We need to move fast he's going in and out of consciousness" said Hank.  
  
Once Storm pants-ed Remy the Professor took a blood sample to determine what type Remy was. The Professor returned about a minute later with three bags of Type O, hung one of them up and put an I.V. in Remy.  
  
"Logan, hold him down, Storm, push that cart of utensils over here." said Hank as he turned his attention to Remy's leg.  
  
Storm brought the tray over and Hank began work.  
  
"Ok Storm, take that towel and put some pressure below the wound. Logan make sure you have a good grip on his shoulders." Hank ordered.  
  
Remy was wide awake with only the pressure from the towel. When he looked over and saw what Hank was about to do. His fist instinct was to get up and run like hell! Unfortunately, he was in way too much pain to even think about running or walking for that matter, yet he was still able to muster enough strength to try and shove Logan off.  
  
"Whoa, Hank we gotta live one!" said Logan.  
  
"Just a few more seconds!" said Hank deep into his work.  
  
Storm winced as Hank pulled the thin shaft of metal from Remy's leg.  
  
"Uh, Hank, he just stopped breathing," said Logan.  
  
"In a minute," said Hank as he dressed the wound.  
  
Remy started breathing again gradually, but almost passed out when he saw Hank preparing a shot.  
  
"Mon diu!" yelled Remy, "we can discuss dis, non?!"  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Labeau. I'm glad you finally decided to join us." said Hank in his usual calming demeanor, "Do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"On one condition." said Remy.  
  
"What?" asked Hank.  
  
"You don' give Remy no sedative shots."  
  
"Done," said Hank.  
  
"Now, who beat the crap out of you?" demanded Logan.  
  
"Magneto," said Remy.  
  
"But why, child?" asked Storm rather horrified.  
  
"Remy tried to resign."  
  
"Jesus," said Logan.  
  
"Ow!" yelped Remy, as Hank gave Remy a shot in the thigh, "Remy, tought we had de deal?!"  
  
"We do, Mr. LaBeau, that was a pain killer not a sedative." explained Hank, "Alright, Logan let him up and go help Professor Xavier. Storm, bring that tray over here, let's work on his arm."  
  
"Storm, go prep the X-ray machine, I want to take a closer look at his leg and his ribcage." said Hank, "Does it hurt to breath?" he asked Remy as he dressed the gash on his arm.  
  
"Non"  
  
"Good, then your ribs are probably just cracked and not broken," Hank explained.  
  
"Is dat spost' t'be de up side?" asked Remy.  
  
"Kid yer lucky yer not dead," said Logan wiping some blood off his hands.  
  
"Why did you resign?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Dere's no future wid Magneto." said Remy.  
  
Hank motioned for Storm to bring the X-ray machine over.  
  
"Oh really, how did you finally come to that conclusion?" asked Logan sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa!" Remy jumped when the X-ray machine just seemed to appear beside him, the stainless steel medical tray went sailing across the room and took out a computer chair before putting a sizable dent in the wall, "OW!" maybe he shouldn't have moved.  
  
"Good thing he's not skidish, Hank." said Logan off to the side, half laughing.  
  
"What's say we wake you up when we're done?" asked Hank.  
  
"Wat's dat spost' ta mean?" asked Remy more than a little worried.  
  
"Oh, Logan, would you step over here a minute?" asked Hank.  
  
So, Logan assumed his previous position of holding Remy, while Hank fitted a gas mask over Remy's nose and mouth.  
  
Remy tried to squirm away, but it didn't work.  
  
"Take it easy, kid," said Logan, "It's all gonna be over when you wake up."  
  
Slowly Remy's eye's started and finally his body went limp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
In the meantime upstairs Scott and Jean were given the task of rallying the rest of the troops because you know the second something not in the everyday routine happens at mutant manner everyone knows. The first thing Scott and Jean did was take a head count. Those who were still asleep were left to there dreams, but not without Jean or Scott sticking a post-it-note to their forehead telling them to go to the commons room when they woke up. Every one was accounted for except Kitty.  
  
"Rogue, where's Kitty?" asked Scott looking down at her from behind his clipboard.  
  
"Ya, know, Ah think she's still asleep. Ah'll just go and check on her. Ah mean you can't leave every one unattended here, now can, ya?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Good thinking, Rogue," said Scott as she made her way for the door.  
  
There was just one problem. Kitty wasn't even on the premises, she was with Lance and they were in no way shape or form asleep.  
  
As soon as Rogue reached her empty room, she decided to give Kitty a ring.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile back at the brotherhood's house no one was getting any sleep.  
  
YES! YES! LANCE IS A SEX GOD!" screamed Kitty, "HARDER!"  
  
With the invocation of the word 'HARDER' Wanda's glass of water began to pulsate as it sat on the coffee table nest to five bottles of aspirin, three of which were empty. Wanda had been taking aspirin not only because Lance and Kitty, but because of a reoccurring dream she had been having for the past few weeks of a white haired woman that took care of her as a child. No matter how late she stayed up she or how much she racked her brain she couldn't remember anything about the woman. It was so long ago and after that little encounter with Mesmero who could blame her memory for not being as sharp as it once was. Wanda's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Toad.  
  
"It's 3:13 in the morning!" wailed Toad, "Make it stop!"  
  
"I agree, Pietro, go up there and tell her she doesn't have to go home, but she can't stay here!" said Wanda.  
  
"Don't you think I want to!" whined Pietro, "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked Blob.  
  
"Because ever since Magneto heard that Lance and Kitty were thinking about having a baby he told me to give them as much space as they wanted," Pietro explained.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Wanda in disgusted disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm so damn sure that Magneto even faxed over some Xeroxes from a Karma Sutra guide book." said Pietro ready to fall asleep at any moment.  
  
Oh, yeah every one cringed.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Wanda picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Rogue. You wanna talk to Kitty? Are you sure about that? No reason I'll get her for you," said Wanda as she headed upstairs.  
  
"Wanda, NO!" said Pietro sternly.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a wad, Pietro, I'm not going in." said Wanda.  
  
Wanda trudged upstairs as Peitro watched from the first floor. He admired her bravery, but relished in the thought of being an only, well sort of.  
  
*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "KITTY YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL, PICK UP THE PHONE!" Wanda could barely yell over the AC/DC.  
  
Kitty picked up the phone, "HELLO?!"  
  
"KITTY?!" yelled Rogue, "ARE YOU IN A MOSH PIT?!"  
  
"OH, HANG ON! (the music died) Now what did you want?"  
  
"Kitty, you need to come back to the Institute. Long story short Magneto gored Remy. All the adults are in the medical lab. Jean and Scott are in charge of everyone else and they took a head count I can only hold them off for so long . . . Kitty?"  
  
"LANCE, DON'T STOP!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"Oh ,Kitty, yer not . . .KITTY PAY ATTENTION!" Rogue screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Like what?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Like get your ass home, NOW!" said Rogue imitating Kitty, "Listen closely Ah'm gonna turn the shower on and when you come back THROUGH THE WINDOW, turn off the shower and come down to the commons room. Ya, got it?"  
  
"Ya, like I got it," said Kitty.  
  
Rogue hung up the phone, "Whah me Lord?"  
  
--------  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" asked Lance.  
  
"Ya, like Magneto gored Remy and now everyone's going ballistic. Have you seen my pants, or my shoes? I'm not even going to try and find my underwear . . ." Kitty trailed off.  
  
"I think they're under the bed . . .wait, Magneto gored Remy?!" asked Lance rather dumbstruck.  
  
"I don't know anything else, but don't say anything to anyone, but Wanda for now until I can find out more." said Kitty as she zipped her jeans, kissed Lance and ran out the front door.  
  
The rest of the brotherhood watched as Kitty went flying out the door. There was a brief celebration and then everyone went to bed, all knowing that they would owe Rogue big one of these days.  
  
Kitty raced home scaled the tree outside her window, turned off the shower and raced downstairs.  
  
"Kitty, I'm glad you finally decided to join us," said Scott sarcastically.  
  
"What did you like want me to do come down in a towel?" asked Kitty mockingly.  
  
"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" asked Jean.  
  
"Uh, yes . . .yes I was. I did my laundry late last night . . .in my pajamas." Kitty concocted quickly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Three days later Remy woke up in the same recovery room he had been in before, a little sore, but nonetheless alive. He looked over and saw Rogue reading Crime and Punishment, under a light, damn that stung his eyes, she must have borrowed it from Wanda.  
  
"'Bout tahm you woke up, Swamp Rat," said Rogue as Remy tried to sit up.  
  
He growled, his torso hurt like a mother, his leg was throbbing and it felt like someone had put his arm in a vice. He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Quickly he lifted the blankets to check if he still had his boxers on. Whew, he did.  
  
"Ah don' know what yer so worried about. It's not liahk Ah I haven't seen that before." said Rogue.  
  
Remy was a little horrified that his entire upper torso was completely bandaged.  
  
"Yer lucky none of 'em were broken or they would have had to cut," she said as she put the book on the end table.  
  
"Dat's more den Remy cared t' know, Chère."  
  
"Whatevah," said Rogue as she sat on the bed with him just as Hank walked in.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. LaBeau," said Hank in his usual cheerful tone.  
  
Remy wasn't in the mood to take any chances. He wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and pulled her towards him as a human shield and then braced for impact.  
  
"Take it easy, I assure you I am unarmed." said Hank showing Remy his empty hands, "I just wanted to see if you were awake, so we can change your bandages."  
  
Remy didn't move.  
  
"I promise there will be no shots," said Hank.  
  
Remy thought about it for a minute more then released Rogue's waist, "alright" he said cautiously.  
  
Rogue helped Remy to his feet and took him down to the medical lab. Once there Hank set to work changing the bandages on Remy's torso, arm and leg. After that ordeal of cleaning all the wounds and re-bandaging them, Hank decided to take some more x-rays.  
  
Remy settled uneasily into place in the examining table.  
  
"Rogue, why don't you go and get Mr. Lebeau some clothes, while I continue with this examination." said Hank, as he fired up the X-ray machine, "Now just lay back and relax."  
  
"Easy for you t' say," said Remy a little miserably.  
  
Hank decided to cut the X-ray session a little short due to Remy's hyperventilating, "Ok, I think that's enough for one day, off." he said as he shut down the machine.  
  
Remy only regretted that he was in too much pain to get off the table faster.  
  
"Heah," said Rogue handing Remy sweatpants and a tee-shirt.  
  
"Why tank you, Chère,"  
  
After Remy had finished getting dressed Logan and the Professor come into the lab.  
  
"Stripes have you seen Half-Pint?" asked Logan.  
  
"Uh, no, but Ah'll go look for her," said Rogue quickly as she made a speedy exit.  
  
"Dat was odd," said Remy as he leaned against the medical counter.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will be relieved to know, your father will be taking you home tomorrow morning." said the Professor, who thought it best to send Remy home considering every time he was brought to the Institute he was a freaking nervous wreck.  
  
All the color left Remy's face, "Ya'll called . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Your father" the Professor finished.  
  
"Kid, you ok?" asked Logan in his usual gruff manner.  
  
Remy couldn't even respond, before he found himself, once again, puking his brains out in the stainless steal medical sink.  
  
"Here we go again!" groaned Logan as he turned on the water and picked up a towel. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
By now the truck's suspension was nearly shot. No vehicle built by modern man could with stand the full fury of 3½ hours of Victor Creed and Ororo Monroe's sexual antics. In truth, Storm felt she owed Victor a reward for saving Remy. And did she give him a reward!  
  
"Goddess, is my watch right?!" Storm gasped.  
  
"Ya, it's 7:30, why?" asked Victor as he went back to licking Storm's neck.  
  
"I have to go home!" exclaimed Storm, "There sure to have noticed my absence by now!"  
  
"Why, it past yer curfew or something?" Victor teased her as he rolled her on her back, "C'mon one round."  
  
"Quickly!" warned Storm.  
  
------  
  
After an hour of Remy pleading for them X-men to let him run or at least get a head start, he knew his father too well to think he was in the clear. Remy had not taken the news well, after throwing up for a half-hour he nearly had a panic attack, this was the perfect distraction for Rogue to go in search of Kitty. Hank thought about sedating him, but decided against it, because it would probably send the kid into cardiac arrest with his luck.  
  
By some grace of God and some "persuasion" on Logan's part they herded Remy back into the recovery room and onto the bed. Luckily for Hank and Logan Remy's injuries had him falling asleep on his feet.  
  
"Kid, we're not gonna let anything happen to you. When are you gonna realize you're safe with us?" Logan asked in exasperation.  
  
"Non, mon ami, it's not you." said Remy who was so tired by now he was stumbling rather than standing..  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep and we can continue this in the morning," ventured Hank.  
  
"Non, Remy has t' run," he said taking a step forward and falling into Logan's chest.  
  
Storm walked in just in time to see Remy collapse, "What is going on?"  
  
"Chuck called his father and he's comin' tomorrow. The kid's not taking it that well." Logan explained.  
  
"You two take a break. I'll put Remy to bed."  
  
The two men looked at each other at little hesitantly, but knew better than to argue with Storm. Logan handed Remy to Storm, then both men left.  
  
Storm pulled back the covers and sat Remy on the bed.  
  
"Non, Chère, Remy has t' go" he continued to protest.  
  
"Once there was a great and all powerful African king. He was a wise and just king, but every man has enemies, no matter who he is. This king's foe was another king from one of the surrounding provinces and he was the best warrior known to the entire continent.  
  
"This evil king's weapon of choice was a wooden switch blade, which was made of the world's strongest wood and was more effective than any known metal. The evil king swore to kill the just king after loosing a battle to him.  
  
"The just king being a highly spiritual man would not take another human life, which created a large problem. His people grew concerned for his safety, so to appease them the just king decreed whom ever brought him the head of the evil king could name his reward and would live on forever in the history of his people as a god." Storm began as she tucked Remy in for the night, he was still trying to get away, but she could see his exhaustion was getting the best of him. Now it was only a matter of time.  
  
Storm continued, "Many men tried and they all met the same fate, death. The future appeared bleak for the good king, until one day a cloaked figure found it's way into his throne room.  
  
"'Who are you?' demanded the king, 'Reveal yourself at once!'  
  
"'The cloak fell to the ground to expose the figure of a small woman, with white hair and amethyst eyes. She was the most beautiful woman the king had ever beheld.'  
  
"'Girl, what can I do for you?' asked the king.  
  
"'I am an assassin.' replied the girl, 'I shall bring you the head of your foe in return for the kindness your people have shown me.'  
  
"'But you are just a girl,' said the king, 'How do plan to succeed where some men twice your size have failed.'  
  
"'Do not be fooled by my appearance.' said the girl, 'I shall return in two days time.'  
  
"With that she left." said Storm as she tucked Remy's arm back under the sheets.  
  
"Two days later she returned with both the head of the evil king as well as his switchblade. The just king was astounded just to see the girl in one piece let alone totally unharmed. The king was forever in the girl's debt and even offered to make her his queen, but she refused and requested the evil king's weapon. She was granted the switchblade and was never seen again." Storm finished the story, turned off the light and left Remy to his dreams.  
  
-----------  
  
At three o'clock in the morning Kitty came in through the window to come face to face with an extremely pissed off Rogue.  
  
"Fer fuck's sake, Kitty, it three in the mornin'!" growled Rogue.  
  
"You like so should have been there," said an enthusiastic Kitty.  
  
"Correction Ah'm so glad Ah wasn't there," said an annoyed Rogue.  
  
Kitty flopped down on her bed giggling.  
  
"Damn girl, are you drunk?" Rogue sat up in bed, "Kitty?"  
  
Too late, Kitty had already passed out.  
  
"Whah me Lord?" asked Rogue. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Remy got a rude awakening around noon because of the door to his room banging open and his father yelling, "DAMN IT, PUP!" and other various obscenities.  
  
Fortunately, Remy's Aunt Mattie came with his father and intercepted any bodily harm that he would have been caused. For you see Remy's Aunt Mattie was a rather large, African American, southern woman. And if there is one thing you should never do in life, it is get between a Southern woman and her child. Remy's father had a brief lapse in memory and was slammed into a wall at a great enough velocity to temporarily stun him.  
  
"Chil' der you are," said Aunt Mattie as she rushed into the room pulled the half dazed Remy into her arms and kissed him several times before she nearly choked the life out of him with a hug.  
  
Before Remy had a chance to object to Aunt Mattie squeezing his already bruised ribcage, he found his head wedged between her two ample breasts.  
  
When Aunt Mattie finally released him from her death grip she kissed him some more, "Nah, whah you go an' worry yo Aunt Mattie neah ta her death bed, chil'. Wat was you tinking, boy?!" she continued, "Where de sun' bich dat done dis ta you, Aunt Mattie gonn' kill 'im good."  
  
"Dat's enough Mattie," said Jean-Luc (Remy's Dad) motioning for her to leave.  
  
This was it Remy, could smell his mortality. He was going to die here, in New England, THE LAND OF NO SPICE!  
  
Jean-Luc crossed the room, sat down beside Remy and put his head in his hands, not moving,  
  
This was going to be the lecture of a lifetime, was the only thing running through Remy's head.  
  
After a long silence Jean-Luc spoke, "Remy, wat were you tinkin'?"  
  
"Daddy, Remy can explain."  
  
"If you be in dat much dan'ger whah din' you call 'ome, boy?"  
  
"Huh?" Remy cocked his head like a puppy, ok, now he was confused.  
  
"De hell wid it com' 'ere, Pup," Jean-Luc took his son in his arms and hugged and kissed him, "You scare Jean-Luc half to death when he get de call from de Professor, dat you were almost beat'n t' death."  
  
"But Remy's fine,"  
  
"Dis time, Pup, but dere won' be a nex' time." said Jean-Luc, "Lani, com' 'ere an meet de Pup," said Jean-Luc.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Remy.  
  
Logan and Hank, who had been in the medical lab pretending to watch a *M*A*S*H marathon came flying out of the lab and down to the recovery room.  
  
"You alright, Kid?!" asked Logan as he came screeching to a halt in the doorway with claws fully extended.  
  
"Dat's her, from de nightclub," Remy managed to blurt out.  
  
There she was. She couldn't have been taller than 5' with a head full of long, thin, white dreadlocks and violet eyes that seemed to posses an iridescent glow.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I believe I have already become aquvainted vith your son, Rhemy," said the woman with her thick, Slavic-like accent, "I met him in a nightclub a few months back and tried to tail him back to Magneto, alzo I failed.  
  
"Why the hell did you poison him?" asked the Canadian gruffly.  
  
"So, he vould be unaver of me tailing him, Volverine," she explained.  
  
"How do you know my name?" questioned Wolverine.  
  
"You vere not ze only vone in that enhancement lab, funny Uncle Victor does not speak much of you. Zoe I can't say I blame him, you are de black sheep of de family, de only vone who is not a professional assisn." said Lani as she gave Logan a death glare.  
  
"Lani, is a member of de C.I.A, a secret division, de Automads. Dey are de hybrid version of regular C.I.A agents. Dere are only tree, de tree best assassins de world has ever known."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Hank.  
  
"Vell, is not it ovious, to take Magneto out of ze picture. I have a bone to pick vith him over certain issues (i.e. the treatment of Wanda)."  
  
"How will you do it? It's almost an impossible task." stated Hank.  
  
"Do not be fooled by my appearance." said the girl, "I shall return in two days time."  
  
They all heard a strange popping noise and saw she was holding a wooden switchblade in her right hand.  
  
With that she left 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
Back at Magneto's hideout the master of magnetism and Mystique had been banging like a pair of marching band symbols ever since that first invite. Well at least they were until the door to the bedroom went sailing across the floor, smashing a nightstand to pieces.  
  
The two lovers sat up in a state of shock.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" demanded Mystique.  
  
"Zo, zith is how you repay your faithful vife, Eric? Vith some WHORE?!" growled an incredibly ticked Lani. She wasn't really mad, she had expected such behavior from Eric, it was just more fun this way.  
  
"Lani, you're ALIVE?!" yelped Eric.  
  
"It vould appear zat vey. Now prepare to die for your betrayal!" said Lani as she unsheathed the African instrument of destruction.  
  
Mystique wrapped one of the sheets around her and just before she fled the room yelled over her shoulder, "I think we should see other people!"  
  
"Lani, I ."  
  
"Eric, shove eet (it) and sign Vanda over to me!" commanded Lani as she produced adoption forms and a pen.  
  
Eric reluctantly got off the bed, wrapping another sheet around his waisr and taking the pen from Lani signed the papers.  
  
"And initial dere," pointed Lani.  
  
"What are you going to do to me, Lani?" asked Eric as pitifully as possible.  
  
"I vill leave you in de capable hands ov my dear friend, Mutar!" called Lani as she picked up her paperwork and left.  
  
In walked an extremely large Saudi Arabian gentleman who seemed as though he had just walked out of the pages of Arabian Nights. Little did Eric know Mutar's specialty was torturing people for information, he had been a prison captain back when Constantinople became Istanbul. Now Lani was not totally heartless, Eric would only be spending 6 mo. In the custody of her superiors rather than the prescribed 2½ years. Truth be told it didn't matter, whatever amount of time Eric spent with Lani's superiors in a top secret base in Guam, they would still abandon him in either the Sahara or the Artic Tundra.  
  
With that Lani left Eric in the more than capable hands of Mutar to go in search of Wanda.  
  
-----------  
  
Meanwhile back at the Brotherhood's house, Lance was a nervous wreck as he sat on the floor outside the bathroom with his head in his hands. Lance was so nervous he didn't notice Wanda walking out the front door.  
  
An excited squeal came from the bathroom as the door flew open narrowly missing Lance's nose. The next thing he knew Kitty's legs were around his waist and her arms around his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"I knew it!" said Kitty triumphantly as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Knew what?" asked Lance wrapping his arms around Kitty's butt tightly.  
  
"That the 'Danger Factor' would like work!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"The 'Danger Factor'?" inquired Lance skeptically.  
  
"Like, ya, the way I figure it I'm two weeks pregnant. I think it was that time we like did it on Professor Xavier's desk!" said Kitty as she kissed Lance again.  
  
------------  
  
Wanda stopped at the end of the block. This was the spot she always met up with the woman in her dreams and she didn't have to wait long before she hear a voice behind her, "Are you ready to go, Vanda?" asked the woman.  
  
Wanda closed her eyes and followed the sequence of her dream. She didn't turn around, but extended her arm behind her and allowed the woman to take her hand. She was cold to Wanda's touch. The woman took Wanda in her arms and hugged. She smelled as cool and pure as the first snowfall of the winter.  
  
Wanda kept her eyes shut tightly as she heard a chopper over head, "Yes, Iam, Mother." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the International Assassin of course.  
  
It had been two days since Lani had left the Xavior Institute and everyone was on edge. There came a knock at the door, Scott opened to find a FedEx guy by the name of Steve.  
  
"I'm looking for a Chuck X," said Steve not wanting to even attempt to pronounce the last name.  
  
"This way," motioned Scott as he led Steve to the Prof's office.  
  
After Steve got the Prof's signature he drove away leaving behind a slightly rectangular box.  
  
"What do you think it is, Professor?" asked Scott.  
  
"It's from her," snorted Logan.  
  
"Well, it has been two days," ventured Hank.  
  
The trio opened the box to find multi-colored packing peanuts, Magneto's Helmet and photo of Lani and Wanda on a small sailboat, sunning themselves in Greece.  
  
That's when Scott made a rather strange observation, "Hey, Professor, isn't Lani wearing Magneto's 'detective' hat?"  
  
-------------  
  
Back in the medical lab the M*A*S*H marathon raged on. Remy who had gone back to bed after his father and aunt left, woke up thirsty and wondered into the dim med lab for some water. As Remy drank out of the paper cup he watched the TV suspended in the corner of the room. Behind him he heard the door close and the deadbolt locked.  
  
"What de HELL?!" Remy crushed the paper cup in his hand as he spun around.  
  
"If ya'll were thirsty, whay didn't ya come an' fin' me, Swamp Rat," asked Rogue who had been standing behind the door in nothing, but one of those crappy, blue paper hospital gowns with two glasses in one hand and a pitcher of martini (A.N.: is singular or plural in this case?) in the other.  
  
Remy gave her a strange look, "Here, Chere?"  
  
"Ya," said Rogue advancing, "I figure you need some good memories in this room if yer gonna be in heah so of'en. Hopefully then you'll relax a little."  
  
"Won't dey hear us?" asked Remy looking around the room.  
  
"Not, vary lahkly, this room is sound proof. Now, get yer ass on the examining table, it's tahm for yer examination!"  
  
-------------  
  
3 hours and 21 minutes later Rogue and Remy parted company. Remy went back to bed a new man and looked forward to many blissful hours of uninterrupted slumber. Rogue on the other hand was not so fortunate to make it all the way back to her room.  
  
"STRIPES!" yelled Logan.  
  
Rogue spun around to come face to face with the irate Canadian, "Ya?"  
  
"I'm only gonna ask you one more time, where in the HELL is HALF- PINT? And if you don't give me a straight answer we're gonna spend the next month of Sunday mornings together!"  
  
"The truth is." Rogue trailed off.  
  
"I'm waiting, Stripes!" yelled Logan.  
  
"Were playin' a game!" Rogue blurted out. Great now where was she going to go with this?  
  
"A game, huh? What's it called?" Logan crossed his arms and glared at her.  
  
".uh.Pounce, it's called Pounce!" Rogue formulated quickly.  
  
"Oh, really, how do you play?" asked a still very skeptical Wolverine.  
  
"It's a hunting and tracking game. Kitty goes and highdes, inside or outside and then Ah go and look for her. So from there on it's all wits and strategy, whoever attacks first has the upper hand."  
  
"How do you win?" interrupted Wolverine.  
  
"The first to pin the other is the winner. It works best at night though." added Rogue thoughtfully.  
  
"Then you two wouldn't mind demonstrating it in the Danger Room Saturday morning?" Logan technically ordered.  
  
"Whay not at all," said Rogue adding a little more Southern charm than usual as she turned and ascended the stairs leaving a somewhat confused Wolverine in the main hall.  
  
"Mahn, Ah pulled that outta ma ass," thought Rogue as she walked down the hall and into her room. At least now she had made up a concrete excuse to explain Kitty's absences.  
  
--------------  
  
The next day in the kitchen Hank and Logan's paths crossed, well, sort of. Logan was sitting at the table reading the paper and Hank walked in and started a conversation.  
  
"I think Remy's finally starting to calm down around us," said Hank happily.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Logan not looking up from his paper.  
  
"I know this is going to sound bazaar, but when I took an X-ray of his ribcage I think he was on the verge of nodding off." with that having been said Hank walked off. 


End file.
